


No thoughts

by iamwhiteblue



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Leon S. Kennedy-centric, M/M, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamwhiteblue/pseuds/iamwhiteblue
Summary: ...head empty.Леон спрашивает у Итана, что он видит на картинках с чёрными кляксами и что помнит о ночи в поместье Бейкеров. Леону не нравятся эти сеансы. Леону нравится Итан Уинтерс.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Ethan Winters
Kudos: 11





	No thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> синхронизация таймлайна героически пала в бою.
> 
> приятного прочтения :)

У Итана в черепной коробке полный квадрак. Там столько всего, что представить страшно. Поломанная жизнь: оказавшаяся спецагентом жена, девочка-эксперимент, генетические отклонения потерявшейся в тёмном углу планеты семьи. Он думает о том, как вернуться к нормальному ритму, в прошлую обычную жизнь. Думает о Зое, брошенной в поместье. В этом чердаке, переполненном ужасами, есть всё, что угодно, кроме мыслей о свидании с прикрепленным к его хозяину правительственным агентом. Или хотя бы о паре ночей в одной постели. Первое — просто безумие (которого в жизни обоих и без того достаточно), второе — едва ли стоящий свеч способ отвлечься.

Леон цепляет на лицо свою лучшую доброжелательную улыбку и провожает Итана до двери, нервно заламывая пальцы в форменных перчатках. Воздух в суставах хрустит чуть тише звона разбирающихся раз за разом надежд. Сжимает собственное запястье, закрывая дверь за чужой спиной, и утыкается в её деревянную поверхность лбом. Тихий стук — глухой. Чувства Леона к зову рационального разума тоже, кстати, глухие.

Он понятия не имеет, как и когда вообще всё превратилось в дурацкое помешательство. Не может уловить момент, в который информация на Итана нужна стала не для дела, а из личных побуждений. У Итана в старших классах был парень, отношения с которыми закончились очень плачевно. Зачем эта информация для дела? Конечно, она никому нахрен не сдалась. А Леон от таких новостей себе места не находил несколько дней. Итан выглядел самым натуральным натуралом.

Перед парнем — пара девчонок, с которыми ничего толком серьёзного не было. Первый неловкий подростковый секс, пока родители уехали к родственникам, ещё более ранние поцелуи. Редкое общение, пропадающее уже через пару недель.

После парня — какая-то девушка, старше на несколько лет и высасывающая все соки из Итана. Леон не понимает, почему они были вместе — с омерзением читает остатки переписок, которые смог откопать, с недовольством вчитывается в биографию сомнительной дамы. Леон бы нашёл на неё информацию: где она сейчас, как у неё дела. Но не стал. Чёрт знает, почему. Наверное, потому что Итан о своём прошлом говорил просто, хоть и признавал отсутствие особой радости.

Зато сейчас — с Мией — всё замечательно: они с Итаном живут душа в душу. Тем более, после такого-то испытания. Вместе пережили, должно быть, самую длинную для них ночь на свете. А Мия там вообще три года провела… Жаль её, конечно, настрадалась наверное, бедняжка, но прощенья ей всё равно нет. Леон сжимает челюсти и чувствует пляшущие на висках желваки, каждый раз наблюдая слащавые семейные приветствия и прощания. У Мии нет совести. У Леона тоже.

«Мия хорошая, Мия замечательная, я рад, что мы спаслись вдвоём, _я люблю Мию_ » — как можно любить человека, который врал тебе всю вашу жизнь? Ты знал о ней всё то, что знаешь теперь, Итан? Ты знал, чем она занимается? Знал, чем она живёт? Ты осознаёшь, что всё с тобой случившееся — её вина? Этого бы не случилось, если бы она сказала тебе раньше. Но она бы не сказала. Представляешь, ты бы жил всю жизнь и не знал ни грамма правды о том, чем занимается любовь всей твоей жизни. Вы бы дожили до девятого десятка, сняли бы домик, и только помирая от старости она бы тихо проскрипела тебе что-то про корпорацию Амбрелла. Ты бы посмотрел на неё снисходительно, сказал бы, что вы вместе совсем старые стали, башкой поехали. И умерли бы в один день.

Очнись, Итан, это не жизнь! Она врала тебе, а кто гарантирует, что не врёт и сейчас? А ты слепо ей веришь. Эй, Итан, ты меня слышишь? Как так можно вообще? _Открой наконец глаза!_ — хочется прикрикнуть на него от досады. Итан знает, конечно, что массовую долю правды в словах миссис Уинтерс отслеживает сам Леон. И не только он. И Леон знает, что Итан знает. А ещё Леон знает, что даже если бы никто Мию на подлинность не проверял, Итан бы всё равно каждому слову верил. Глупый, доверчивый Итан.

Леон бесится с этого. Но из раза в раз молчит, сжимает зубы как можно крепче, едва ли не откусывает себе язык и сдержанно улыбается, предлагая услуги штатного психотерапевта в случае чего. Просто так. На всякий случай. На это всегда один ответ — «спасибо большое, но мне хватает тебя и Мии». Это всё бесконечно лестно и слегка облегчает болезненно ноющую влюблённость, гладит ёршистую злость и ревность, но последнюю часть предложения Леон бы лучше никогда не слышал.

И половину показаний Итана лучше бы тоже не слышать, если честно. Иногда он говорит ужасно страшные вещи, и Леона передёргивает от этого. _Дом, полный членов сошедшего с ума семейства?_ Леон помнит, как его бросило в полицейский участок, кишащий монстрами. _Чудовище с несколькими десятками глаз и будто с мышцами наружу?_ Леон помнит, как в первый день службы познакомился с продуктом вышедшей из-под контроля мутации — Тираном. _Девчонка, мелькающая всё время перед носом и оказавшаяся самой страшной проблемой во всей этой истории?_ Леон помнит Аду, игравшую с ним в хорошую девочку, прикрывая свою натуру двойного агента.

Леон ведёт плечами и протягивает Итану чашку чая, мягко уводит разговор в более приятное для обоих русло и с хмурым видом записывает услышанные показания. Они никогда не меняются, но два раза в неделю Итан проходит обязательное тестирование: сколько помнит, что чувствовал тогда, что чувствует сейчас. Что видел тогда, что видит сейчас. Тест Роршаха, который Леон не понимает, но отдаёт в руки профессионалам с глупыми подписями в стиле «дуб без листьев» или «двенадцатиножка» под странными кляксами. Каждой кляксе по названию.

Леон прекрасно понимает чувства Итана. Знает, какой хаос сейчас у него в голове. Пережить самые страшные в твоей жизни события без какого-либо, даже самого маленького, намёка на это, без подготовки… Оказаться заброшенным в самое пекло событий, о которых ты не знаешь ничего, но каким-то волшебным образом их разгребать. Врагу не пожелаешь, себе самому — уж тем более. Про человека, к которому ты, вроде как, питаешь какие-то чувства, вообще речи идти быть не может. После такого ты похож на половую тряпку со швабры уборщицы пенсионного возраста. Потрёпанный, изодранный весь и собравший целую тонну грязи. И внутренности будто вывернуты наизнанку. Это не видно, но всё равно грустно. Чувства — оголённый нерв, чрезмерно чувствительный к малейшему дуновению. Одно неловкое движение — пиши пропало.

Когда Итан выдаёт очередную несусветную глупость про то, что всё будет супер, агент Кеннеди теряет последние силы. Он едва ли не бьётся головой об стол, абсолютно непрофессионально нарушает субординацию (границы которой, надо сказать, они уже до этого в какой-то степени пересекли) и зовёт свидетеля Уинтерса в бар этим вечером. Внутри него гитарными струнами натягиваются ниточки остатков нервной системы. Одно сброшенное сообщение Мие (она что, должна знать о каждом передвижении Итана? Чёрт, конечно, должна, они же женаты) — и двое мужчин выносят из здания свои задницы, а вместе с ними и немного неловкий разговор.

Леон хочет знать больше об Итане, но не хочет давить и бередить раны. Итан боится спрашивать о том, что является государственной тайной. Исключая все эти вещи, тем для «поболтать» у них немного, но общий язык всё равно находится. До бара добираются в приятной атмосфере непринуждённости, пусть и загнанной в границы неуверенных формальностей.

За бутылкой дело становится проще — границы дозволенного размываются, а к моменту выхода из бара они и вовсе пропадают куда-то. Разговоры перетекли в графу «очень личное» примерно на середине вечера, а комфортная атмосфера при этом всё равно осталась.

Леон улыбается тепло, Итан возвращает ему эту улыбку, они говорят о чём-то дурацком, какие-то пьяные бредни, вплетённые в истории о собственном прошлом — «ты представляешь, у него лицо было такое, не поверишь, на что похоже!». И оба пропускают путь к самому, должно быть, важному моменту этого вечера; стереотипный небольшой проём между баром и жилым домом, губы к губам, руки на чужой талии, и ни стыда, ни совести. Внутри — там, где оголённые нервы и вывернутые чувства — мурчит пушистый кот, зализывая раны и чужие, и свои собственные. Кот самоуверенный до невозможности — растягивается вдоль ноющего прошлого и комков неприятных эмоций, ласковыми лапками своими распутывает их в шёлковое спокойствие. И уверенности у кота столько же, сколько у Итана с Леоном — хоть жопой ешь, как сказал бы один коллега последнего. Именно поэтому штаны вовсе не кажутся достойной преградой, зато Леону кажется, что встать на колени — прекрасная идея.

И он встаёт. А затем Итан ловит оргазм в богом забытой части города, в тёмной подворотне, утопает в удовольствии, доставляемом ему собственным же ведущим агентом. На удивление, в его голове сейчас один только ветер и Леон-Леон- _Леон_. Никакой Мии, никаких воспоминаний о вирусах — ничего, что вызывает тревогу. Спасительная пустота и всполохи на изнанке закрытых век, и руки Леона на бёдрах, боках, плечах, а затем и губы мягким прикосновением к тонкой коже виска. Итан задыхается одним на двоих воздухом, Итан тонет в спокойствии, Итан тонет в _Леоне_ , в их странном, не очень-то нормальном понимании друг друга, в этой незримой связи. И прижимает агента как можно ближе к себе.

По домам они расходятся в разные стороны, оба счастливые и одновременно прижатые резко вернувшимися стыдом и совестью, оба кусающие в кровь губы и отчаянно тонущие и в себе, и в друг друге. Сон идёт к Леону быстро, к Итану же — возмутительно медленно. Мия, наверняка смотрящая уже десятый сон, лежала под боком, и это заставляло внутреннюю мораль корчиться и бегать от одного угла к другому, нервируя своей истерикой Итана.

Через два дня Итан снова является в кабинет Леона, неловко улыбаясь и совсем тихо прикрывая за собой дверь. Леон отвечает неуверенно, спрашивает дежурные, предусмотренные плановым приказом, вопросы. Он вечно запинается, а в месте, в котором обычно начинается непринуждённое общение, плавно вытекающее из очередной ненормальной истории, образовывается неприятное молчание. Тишина в помещении давит, но ещё сильнее давит стыд на язык, не давая им шевельнуть. Они были пьяны, им хотелось забыться, и они это сделали. Но снятие напряжения не должно было стоить их нормальных взаимоотношений. Итану очень жаль. Леону тоже. Ещё Леону страшно, и он уверен, что всё испортил. У него была куча времени, чтобы себя накрутить. У Итана была куча времени, чтобы подумать.

— Поговорим?

— А ты хочешь?

— О, нет, — Итан улыбается на удивление свободно и закидывает руки за голову, прикрывая глаза. В его голосе искреннее веселье, и Леон чуть растерянно вздёргивает брови. — Два идиота.

— Выпьем? — осторожно спрашивает Леон, нервно теребя в руках папку с крупным « **Уинтерс** » на обложке. Внутри, между лёгкими и под сердцем, сжимается что-то в тугой испуганный комочек, и есть подозрения, что это тот самый ещё когда-то самоуверенный кот растерял весь свой напор.

— Определённо.

Итан улыбается ещё шире и галантно открывает дверь перед Леоном с жизнерадостным «дамы вперёд». Леон смущается, краснеет и бормочет что-то в ответ на это, а затем выскакивает из кабинета. Он понятия не имеет, что происходит у Итана в голове. Потому что у Леона там полный кошмар и неразбериха, а у этого парня, похоже, всё под полным контролем. Если крыша не потекла, конечно. Леон хочет нарисовать маркером на доске кляксу в форме сердечка, и спросить, не видит ли в ней Итан двенадцатиножку. Или ещё что-нибудь интересное.

Леон честно старается понять, почему Итану так хорошо и легко, хотя к нему в кабинет он крался как лань к водопою, возле которого только что съели её детёныша. Итан не отвечает ни на один вопрос, ловко переводит тему. Когда они оба опрокидывают в себя пару шотов, Леон перестаёт искать причины. Главное — у Итана всё хорошо. Он улыбается, шутит, обнимает Леона и он просто _здесь_. Этого достаточно.

Вечер заканчивается так же, как и в прошлый раз — только теперь на коленях расположился Итан. Леон смотрит на всё это безобразие, и удовольствие у него какое-то горькое. Они ведь такие пьяные, а у Итана дома Мия, и Леон его просто использует, чтобы утолить свой прожорливый дуэт одиночества и влюблённости. И в следующий раз Итан снова будет опасливо вползать в кабинет, а Леон будет смущённо читать по бумажке вопросы. Их сожрут совесть, стыд или неловкость — что-то одно, что окажется первым, или даже всё сразу, одновременно. Тут уж как повезёт.

Леон запускает пальцы в светлые волосы, думая о том, какой он ужасный, аморальный и прочее. Он напряжён, и Итан, на секунду поднявшийся на ноги, чувствует это. Он говорит:

— Перестань немедленно.

— Что, — не понимает Леон.

Итан улыбается, суёт указательные пальцы в незанятые ремнём шлевки на штанах Леона и дёргает за них его на себя. Леон теряет всё своё дерьмо от этого дурного жеста, весь подбирается, думая, что они заигрались, и едва улавливает итановские слова:

— Вот это. Ты головой своей вечно думаешь, а это сейчас не к месту.

Красота в простоте, в рациональности и наивности. Итан целует его очень коротко, будто крадёт прикосновение, и снова падает на колени. Леон спускает с поводка свои чувства, отключает все тумблеры под черепной коробкой. Господь свидетель, он несётся на всей скорости и падает в какую-то непроглядную тьму по имени Итан Уинтерс, прихватив под руку своего снова уверенного кота, и ему совсем не жаль. И совсем не стыдно. Даже на утро, и при встрече на следующей неделе — тоже.

Итан, бесстыдно ворвавшись к нему в кабинет, вместе с приветствием дарит бесконечно счастливую улыбку, и уставной допрос обоим кажется какой-то ненужной формальностью. Эту формальность с лёгкостью можно опустить: показания всё равно никогда не меняются.

За барной стойкой после первой стопки звучит многообещающее «Повторим?» — «Определённо».

 _Двойную_.


End file.
